the godfather
by redDaeth
Summary: integra has a relative left and he comes to her aid after the valentines attack


disclaimer: i do not own hellsinginking th tough i can dream  
a/n now i know what your thinking three series at once blame my muse she wouldn't let me sleep and well instead of good old plot bunnies she gives me STORY LINES and ARCs damn you seri her classic response as always (you know you love it rick oh yeah you bad author you write that down and then maybe i let you getback to yor twisted anime fantasy i mean hell i your muse and even i think thats dark and sadistic.) yeah if i didn't enjoy this is i would go back to unrequited love peotry but still i have an evil muse..  
as always:  
"speech"  
telepathy  
/radio communitcations/  
Timeframe right after the valentine brother's attack.

A man dressed in a dark almost black red trench coat a dark green fedora on his head sits behind a dark rosewood desk inlaid with silver crosses and with weapons of verious shapes and size strewn across it his feet proped up on it covered in his custom made combat boot with silver coated steel tips on top of the toes inlaid with crosses and blessed by a cleric from rome before the vtican had created section-XIII . He is reading a letter he had found delivered by a bike messenger while he was out..  
{sir valaince  
i don't know wehter you will recall me but my name is walter doenaz and i was at one time a servant of your good freind sir. richard hellsing upon his passing aproxiamatly 3 years ago your god duaghter Integra assumed control of the hellsing orginization and assumed the title of sir hellsing..a few weeks later her uncle henry tried to kill her and take over i tried to get her to call upon your help instead she activated hellsing's hidden resource alucard...i now call upon you the reason for this letter two days ago our orgiization was decimated by an attack by a couple of artificial vampires using a force of ghouls in tactical armor with ballitstic sheild and using guns we are now down to under 100 agents and our senior captian ferguson is on the on the injured list so i ask you to come sir integra does not know about this letter and to my knowledge she doesn't know of your past...i .i find i must beg you please come to london and lend your legendary prowess to us your god duaghter needs help and i find my self unable to find a course to take other then this please come.. signed walter doenaz butler and faithful servant to the hellsing family.}  
(flash back)  
a young 8 year old integra is held hostage by a group of men chained to a chair "your pop had better call back with that money soon or well just sell ya to a china man we know who likes young white girls."  
"my uncle will save me" is her only response around her tear filled sobs.  
right after she says this just as the thugs leader begins to pull back his hand to slap her the lights go out and a deep bass voice send a chill up all their spins " teg my darling close your eyes please" barely ten seconds of screaming and sickening crunches later the lights seem to come back on..  
The dark clothed man walks over to the yong chained up girl and breaks the chains and picks her up "you can open your eyes now teg" she opens her eyes and smiles "UNCLE VAL! YOU CAME FOR ME?" "yes my little tigeress i will always come when you need me and as such if you ever do need me and i am not there just call for me and i shall appear." now a huge grin plastered on her young face she replies" ok unka vall i love you oh do i get to ride on the indian now?!" val just luaghs "yes my tigeress you get to ride the indian" he says setting her infront of him on his custom remodelled indain scout motor cycle...

(end flash back)

back in the office  
the man a tear on his face thinking of the lost innosnce that most have come with the actavation of the trump card..quitley he whisper"hold on my little tigeress you unkle is coming and all those who oppose you will be GROUND DUST for making you suffer so."  
in london sir integra feels a sudden warmth grow in her ussualy cold heart.  
in a place in south america a nazi major feels a cold chill run down his spine  
back in london in the basement of hellsing manor alucard the trump card turns to his fledgleing "police girl i do think things are about to get very interesting"  
"why master?"  
"Just a feeling. my dear just a feeling."

time skip a day and a half after the letter delivery.  
"hum my little tigeress how i am going to let you know i am back?...ah this will be fun" 3 hrs later at an apartment building that has been talen over by freak vampires..  
interior ...  
alucard is shooting with his jackal trying to deal with six freaks behind a berricade using weapons stolen from a army weapons depo (think 2x 30 cals and 3x ma-dueces {50cals}) whiles seras deals with the ghouls or tries there are 258 of them this was a well populated apartment building...  
Seras to alucard master!  
girl  
master i need help and and i am almost out of ammunition and uh well i i think i heard someone on the radio and well i know there shouldn't be any one on there but i need help and well they said any hellsing operatives respoding to this threat should repond so they could mark targets and that once conntacted they would offer their assistance  
well, police girl i don't know whats going on but give it a try you cant get in a worse situation  
ok master  
/ unkown contact this is seras victoria of the hellsing orginization i believe you offer aid?/  
/i believe i did so i now have a lock on you location young seras don't worry i will arrive soon the knight of shadows has arrived/  
''huh'' next thing she knows a man appears in front of her and opens up with an assualt cannon he appears 7'3'' and is wearing a dark trench coat and a fedora she can see splits in the back of the coat and the handles of a couple of 'big' knives sticking out of it in the small of his back.. suddenly he say "Duck" she obeys with out thinking.  
He performs a spin kick withand the toe of his boot some how kills a freak vampire. all the while his cannon's barrels are spinning away spitting death seras remains on the floor and barely sixteen seconds after having appeared the man has now wipped out every ghould but one and 3 of the supposed 9 freak vampires inside the building in the distances without the contiunues thunder of his cannon seras can her alucard yelling curses and firing his guns..  
"well i see my little tigeress tegra has gained a nother of the nosfertu species let me guess the trump card turned you?."  
"hum?. you know sir integra and by the trump card do you mean master i thought his name was alucard?"  
"yes young i do now teg hell i help raise her and as to your other question i think only me and teg's father call or called him the trump card.."  
master? i think i need a break i i must be hallucinating  
i don't think you are police girl something about him feels ...familiar  
you two do know i can hear you right? no well i can and its impolite to ignore me kitten and trump card of course i am familiar you should recognize the man whos brothered you killed when he refused to turn you and who killed the nosferatu who turned you...  
the knight of shadows? how novel i thought you had died soon after killing my master from the wounds you had taken.  
no you idiot i merely found another who was hunting your master one known as the holy blade and he bieng a blood feind offered me a chance to live having seen my battle and i accepted so you poor nosferatu bastard i am still around how did you think abraham found the binding rituals so fast oh and poor lucy the texan didn't kill her you hadn't given her enough blood to fully turn her i helped her fake her death and accepted her into my clan.. beofre i came her she said for me to send her love..  
lucy is still alive ?blood feind? YOU BASTARD!?  
Master?  
police girl the man you are with has a record and legend that make walter the angel of death look like a childrens book character..  
oh so walter doenaz iz death that explains how he got my irish estates address humm i thought he got it from little teg's black book though in all actuallty its red but still at least i won't have to kill him for breaking her trust by reading her private papers and huh i may have to help teach my little tigeress how to block mental intrusion now that you are active.  
MASTER?! you two are staring to scare me and since you stopped shooting two minutes ago umm i uh mr knight sir i am sorry for inturrpting uh but can we please just get back to the manor and let sir integra sort this out.  
of course beaautiful seras  
yes police girl thanks for the reminder but never yell again you seem to have i believe the term is good lungs when it comes to your mental voice.  
sorry master  
see you two there then with that the strange man disapears.  
4 hours later

"walter who is this knight of shadows how did he know my father and what did he mean about me having his address in my black book and how did he know my diary is red?!"  
she stops as she hears a very familiar sound coming up the drive a sound she hasn't heard since her 14th birthday.  
(flash back)  
the ballroom of helsing manor a 14 year old integra is standing next to her dad her 'uncle val' infront of her kneeling down "here my little tigress this is my present to you and it has all my address in it especially the one i visit most often if you ever need me send a letter there i should get it that day or the next and i will be here that day or the next"  
"but uncle why must you go please stay"  
"sorry my dear tigress but i am needed elsewhere and i seem to have neglected my cl...uh 'company' for to long i must take back the head postition and then take care of a slight problem in america and well i beleive its time i got back to feild work i and a desk job don't see to go well together but as i said if you ever have need of me just send and i will come."  
"But .. i don't won't you to go unka val"  
"i know but others need me .. but know this my tigress you are always in my heart and i will always be there when you call just rember to keep sending me a yearly card and may be some of your cookies every month eh?"  
integra blush "u of course uncle val i will i i" she rush forward and hugs he tightly" will miss you ALOT"  
"i know my dear tigress till next we meet" with this he turns and the sound of his indian scout leaving is soon heard integra turns to her father.  
"dad will uncle vall ever come back?"  
"maybe but it might depend on if you can keep him addicted to those crazy chocolate chip mint peanut butter cookies you invented."  
"of course i'll go make so to send to him right now just so i can be sure he'll have some when he gets to america."  
as she rush out of the room the red diary cluchted to her chest her father whisper barely audible " May god protect you old freind for i know you may yet find the love you seek and i think when you do it may break your adopted neice and god duaghter's heart."  
(end of flash back)

a slight whisper escapes integra's lips "uncle val" she turns running out of her office door with a squeeling gigleing laugh shocking the three hellsing operative sitting there.

Down stairs the front door swings open and sir val walks in with a booming luaghing bass voice shouts out "My little tigress your knight truimphant has returned for his is cookies and tea and be damned all that stand between him and his fix!"

The sudden white blonde blur of giggles that sir integra has become flashes down the stairs screaming "BUt Sir knigh if you want your cookies you must kiss the cook.."

"But of course if i did not i fear she would for sake me for a proper knight and then i would die."

"oh uncle val i sincerly doubt you'd die, maybe loose afew dozen pounds but not die." integra say as she grabs sir val in a hug and keeps squeezing as if trying to make sure this isn't a dream.

"my kiss sir knight and if it be weak no tea for you."

"yes my little tigress and may your claws stay in."

as he says this he leans down to kiss the top of integra's head but of course she has other ideas and steals a quick peck from his lips leaving him slightly befuddled but only for a second.

"you scandalize me my dear tigress"

"oh uncle you haven't changed a bit and we both know we are biologically related so i can get a way with a lot more than just a peck."

"oh course my dear tigress but to kiss one as old as i"

"but uncle val..wait you haven't just not change you ..youhaven't age a DAY!"

"Of course not my dear as i never aged since the day of my 28 birthday back in the year of our lord 1379 and i guess i won that bet your father thought you would have figure it out by the time you were 17 but i knew you wouldn't till you saw me again and to stave off your question no i am not a nosferatu i my dear tigress i am blood feind"

"oh uncle val wiat a tick you your the one that saved miss victoria?!"

"oh but of course my tigress i could let you loose such a beuaty'

now with a slight of jealousy in her voice "B-but uncle i wait walter sent for you... and .. oh hell pay...damn it.. well let us rejoin the others in my office and you must tell me where you managed to get a assualt cannon alucard is demanding one for seras now."

"well my dear the trump card can suck a rats arse before i will tell him a damn thing and if i so much as hear him 'demand' something of you i will end his unlife." with a hard glint in his eye and a luagh in his voice he turns to follow integra up the stairs "at least you didn't steal my hat this time."

"oh thanks for reminding me."  
ith this she snatches his fedora plops it on her head and takes off at a run up the stairs laughing.

"damn spoke to soon COME BACK HERE WITH MY HAT YOU THEIVING FELINE!"  
With this he takes off after her.

...A/n please review if i get atleast 4 review i will continue i realy think this story has potnetial. good-luck and god-bless ~reddaeth

p.s. i know my grammar is terrible i mostly used to write free verse poetry...


End file.
